hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
The Future is in the Past
The Future is in the Past (I Ka Wa Ma Mua, I Ka Wa Ma Hope) is the 10th episode of Season 8 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When Danny is shot while quarantined in the hospital with McGarrett, Tani, and Junior, he’s left unconscious and clinging to life, imagining a future for everyone in Five-0 Plot McGarrett and the others were still in quarantine. They had been left exposed to a super virus and had needed plenty of time to recuperate however they had started to get a little stir crazy what with being locked up for weeks. McGarrett had decided out of the blue to give himself a buzz haircut and had tried to give the other guys one as well. But the others were simply torturing themselves by playing Go Fish for hours on end. So they were all ready to leave the quarantine and had been to see someone in a hazmat suit coming their way because they thought he was the doctor that had been treating them. But the man that walked into their room hadn’t been their doctor. It had been some stranger and he had pulled a gun on all of them because he apparently wanted them to tie each other up. So McGarrett tried talking to the guy and telling him that he put himself at risk by coming into the quarantine without knowing how to properly prepare himself yet the stranger hadn’t been concerned by that and had actually taken the mask off his face because he wanted to see if Danny remembered him. Except Danny couldn’t recall ever meeting him and had asked the stranger should he have remembered him when the stranger shot him? The stranger had shot Danny once in the chest and had then killed himself. But the stranger also happened to pin an explosive to the doors making it impossible to open. So the others had tried treating Danny themselves and had tried looking around their two rooms to find something they could use to stop the wound from bleeding out, but eventually, they started to break things. They busted a hole through the wall to get the medicine cabinet outside of their controlled rooms and in doing so they had caused a pipe to burst. And while the water was taking its sweet time leaking to the floor below, the others had tried using something McGarrett learned from the field. They tried cutting down on the all the oxygen that was getting into the wound by taping it off and using the oxygen mask from the hazmat suit to lowering Danny’s CO levels. But that leaking water alerted a nurse who went to go check on the leak and had quickly sent up a Code Blue. So an armed response team quickly made it the hospital and both they along with the doctors had had to find a creative method of treating the situation through the doctors were concerned about Danny and the bomb squad didn’t know how to talk Tani through her first bomb. Therefore, they were all lucky that there were still some members of Five-0 that could lend their assistance. Lou had raced down to the hospital to put some pressure on the bomb team because they had all written off on getting inside and diffusing the bomb that way. But with Lou breathing down their neck, the bomb squad did manage to think of something and were later carrying it out when the doctors began talking McGarrett through surgery. Surgery was the best chance Danny had at surviving the gunshot wound until he could see actual doctors and so McGarrett went ahead with everything the doctors were telling him however it had been a horrifying ordeal because McGarrett had been too scared about possibly hurting him. McGarrett, for instance, had hesitated on pushing a tube into Danny’s chance because he hadn’t wanted to push it in too deep. But that’s exactly what the doctor asked for. So McGarrett eventually had to let some of that worry go and he soon finished everything that he could readily do at the doctor’s insistence, but the doctors told Lou that Danny needed to be moved to a proper OR soon or they’d lose him and so Lou checked on the bomb squad. The bomb squad had agreed to set off a controlled blast to get inside the room and their blast didn’t do a single thing. And so Lou gave up on the people that supposedly know better to break into the room on his own. Lou grabbed a sledgehammer and tore down a wall that was just big enough to get a gurney in. But Danny was the only one allowed to leave quarantine because of his injury and so the others had been forced to stay behind. They hadn’t liked it yet they knew why they were being told to stay put and had done as they were told until finally released. So they had gotten chance to wait with the others which included Danny’s nephew that had needed some support and all together they later heard back from the doctors. Danny had fortunately made it through surgery and the doctors believe he’ll fully recover in time. But there had also been news about their shooter. The shooter had used an alias to sign into the hospital and also book a hotel room. So Five-0 went to the hotel hoping they’d identify him and instead they found a picture of Danny that said: “He Deserves to Die”. Notes * Kono Kalakaua, William Grover, and Rachel Edwards were mentioned, but did not appear. * Eric Russo brought up the first time he came to Hawaii, when Danny and Steve set him straight. Kapu * At the start of the episode the team has been in quarantine for 6 days. So it is only 3 days since the end of the last episode. ** They should be getting out in about 6 hours. * Only months later is it revealed why Danny was shot in quarantine. To Do One's Duty * In Danny's Dream Future; ** Steve and Grace still call him Danno. ** Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams were retired from the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force and managing their very successful restaurant. Steve seems to run the front of the house, while Danny handles the back - wearing a tie. *** Known pictures on the wall of the future restaurant: **** Jerry when he first got his badge - Ua malo'o ka wai **** Grace and Charlie on a bench **** Deb singing at Nicky Demarco's bar - Hau'oli La Ho'omaika'I **** Steve from Na_Kama_Hele **** Lou catching his mahi mahi - Pe'epe'e Kanaka **** Chin and Sara **** Kono and Adam **** Clara and Danny - Pale'la ** Grace Williams and William Grover were getting married. *** Danny paid for the wedding and the rehearsal dinner was at his restaurant. Lou had to pay for the booze. ** Charlie graduates the police academy and becomes a police officer (badge number 81103). Duke is high ranking and giving the graduation commencement speech. *** Attending the graduation ceremony is (in order of seating left to right) - Steve, Danny, Tani, Junior, Kamekona and Flippa. *** Intentional? Both Danny and Steve are wearing socks with bright green. Steve - navy blue and green. Danny - navy blue, green and orange. ** Kamekona and Flippa Tupuola and now the owners of two luxury resorts. ** Adam Noshimuri and Kono Kalakaua were having their first daughter. ** Tani Rey and Junior Reigns were married and Tani was leader of Five-O. *** Tani to Charlie at his graduation: "I know you want to do some time at HPD - and that's cool - but if you're interested, I'd really like to bring you on to Five-O." ** Steve and Danny are old - old bickering friends. Danny's granddaughter Clara is joining the police academy in the fall making it 3 generations of cops. Deaths Death Count * 1 Suicide Quotes (in the restaurants kitchen) Danny Williams: Hey, I want you to try something - Freddy. Steve McGarrett: What do you want me to try? Danny Williams: Don't worry about what it is. Just taste it. (Danny holds out a spoonful for Steve to try) (Steve eats off the spoon Danny holds) Danny Williams: What do you think? Steve McGarrett: Stop. What is this? Danny Williams: Polenta crostini, a little porcini. Steve McGarrett: It's unbelievable. Freddy, you do this? Chef Freddy: Of course I did. Steve McGarrett: Grandma Williams right now-- she is smiling down on you, boy. That is unbelievable. Danny Williams: Put it on the menu? What do you think? Steve McGarrett: Serve 'em, Danno. Danny Williams: alright. Steve McGarrett: There's something I-I need to tell you. Wearing that suit in here does not guarantee your protection. Tani Rey: He's right. There are a lot of things that you need to do before you come in here to avoid infection. Do you understand? It's very complicated. It's a process. Steve McGarrett: Find a way to get somebody up here. Tani Rey: How am I supposed to do that? This is an isolated wing. That glass is two inches! Steve McGarrett: Figure it out. Figure it out! Go figure it out! Sergeant Bullock The device appears to be motion sensitive. A small vibration could set it off. Tani Rey: Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool. So it was a great idea for me to slam a chair against the glass window. Sergeant Bullock Yeah, you probably shouldn't have done that. Tani Rey: Sorry. My first bomb. Lou Grover: Kid? Are you okay? Tani Rey: ...Yeah. Lou Grover: All of you, hang in there. We're gonna get you out. Sergeant Bullock: You see these oval shapes in the bottom left? Those are mercury switches. Very tough to defuse. Lou Grover: Can't you walk them through it? Sergeant Bullock: It's very complicated. I don't think you understand how risky it could be. Lou Grover: Let me tell you about risky. You see him? That's Steve McGarrett. You leave Steve McGarrett in a room without a plan, and you know what he's gonna do then? He's gonna come up with one of his own. And it ain't gonna be risky. It's only gonna be the most certifiably insane thing you or I could ever think of. So, for God's sake, please tell me - there's another option. (at Charlie's graduation) Steve McGarrett: Think he was looking at me. Danny Williams: No, I'm pretty sure he was looking at me. Steve McGarrett: No. Danny Williams: I'm his father. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I'm his role model, Danny. Danny Williams: Wow. You really you really you really believe that, huh? Steve McGarrett: Oh, I know it. He told me. Danny Williams: No, he didn't tell you that. Steve McGarrett: Mm-hmm. Junior Reigns: So, who did the commencement address at your graduation? Tani Rey: You busting my balls, Reigns? Steve McGarrett: Can I ask you guys a question? You're now the, uh the proud proprietors of not one but two luxury resorts. Isn't that right? Kamekona Tupuola: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, all right. Why you still so cheap, huh? Flippa Tupuola: I think the answer to that is in the question. Danny Williams: What about the answer to why you two are always dressed, uh, inappropriately for social functions? Lou Grover: You're telling me that the alternative to defusing a motion-sensitive bomb is to blow another bomb a few feet away? Sergeant Bullock 14 feet away. Lou Grover: Are you related to McGarrett or something? This is something that he would come up with! Dr. Keller: First, find the middle of his collarbone. Then slide your finger down until you feel his first rib. Steve McGarrett: I got it. Dr. Keller: All right, good. Now you're gonna make an incision about two inches long between his fourth and his fifth ribs. It's gonna be difficult. You're gonna have to cut through flesh and tissue. (Steve makes the incision) Steve McGarrett: Okay. Dr. Keller: Now slide your left index finger into the incision and feel for the fifth rib. (Steve bends down and whispers in Danny's ear) Steve McGarrett: Anything I owe you, for you giving me your liver - we're even. (Steve pokes his left iindex finger into Danny's side) Steve McGarrett: I'm in. (Eric is visbly upset) Eric Russo: I called Rachel. She's on the mainland with the kids, and they're gonna catch the first flight out here. Adam Noshimuri: How are you doing? Eric Russo: I hadn't called my ma in three weeks, and then when I finally do, it's to tell her about all this. (Eric swallows) Eric Russo: You know, when he first moved here, Uncle D used to call us back in Jersey like two or three times a week. I thought maybe he was homesick, Adam Noshimuri: Yeah Eric Russo: but I think he was just calling to check in on us. You know, he was worried the whole family would fall apart without him. I guess we kind of did a little. Nobody more than me, though, man, 'cause I was just some dumb kid back in Jersey, making dumb choices, and Uncle D was the one who set me straight. You know, man, he's the one... that brought me up here and talked some sense into me and got me my job. I don't know what I'd do without him. He kind of saved my life, you know? I just I never had a chance to thank him for everything he did for me. He's gotta pull through, though, man. He's got to, you know? Adam Noshimuri: Hey, hey. He will, okay? Danny's a fighter. Try not to worry so much. (Steve and Danny are old men sitting in their chairs on Steve's beach) Steve McGarrett: Oh, hey. Clara called for you. Yesterday. (Danny is snoring in his chair beside Steve) Steve McGarrett: I forgot to tell you. What's she doing anyway? Hey! Wake up. Hey. (Danny wakes up) Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: Wake up. I'm talking to you. Danny Williams: What happened? Steve McGarrett: Hey, I said there was a phone call for you yesterday. Danny Williams: I heard what you said. Yesterday? Steve McGarrett: Clara was on the phone. Danny Williams: You're telling me about a phone call yesterday today? Steve McGarrett: Clara.. has she made a decision yet? Danny Williams: What's the matter with you? Yeah, she's gonna go to the academy in the fall. I told you. Steve McGarrett: She's going to go to the academy? Danny Williams: What did I just say? Steve McGarrett: Wow. Danny Williams: You're getting senile. You know that? Steve McGarrett: That is something. That is really something. Can you believe there's gonna be three generations of cops in your family, Danny? Danny Williams: Well, I'll tell you the truth, I wish she would have done something else. Steve McGarrett: Why? Why? Danny Williams: "Why"" Steve McGarrett: It's in the blood. (Steve puts a pipe to his mouth) Danny Williams: She came to me, uh, before she made a decision. Steve McGarrett: She came to you? Danny Williams: Yeah, she came to me. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny Williams: Who's she gonna come to? You? Steve McGarrett: Come on. Danny Williams: Anyway, she came to me. She wanted to know what I thought about my life. Like, if I could, you know, change anything, would I change anything? Would I do anything differently? Steve McGarrett: What'd you tell her? Danny Williams: Well, I'll get to that if you shut up for three seconds. I told her that I.. I-I wouldn't change anything. I told her that I.. I wanted to lie, but I couldn't lie, any - I told her that I wouldn't.. I wouldn't do it. If I had to do it all over again, I'd do it the same way. Steve McGarrett: That's the truth. Danny Williams: That's the truth. Steve McGarrett: Huh? Danny Williams: I-I mean, I would've changed my partner, I-I would've told her. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, yeah. I love you, too, buddy. Hey, can you do me a favor? Danny Williams: Sure. Steve McGarrett: Blow it out your ass. (Steve puts his pipe in his mouth) Danny Williams: Okay. Danny Williams: What did he do? He did what? Tani Rey: I think it's called a finger thora-costomy. Junior Reigns: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Cracked your chest open, wiggled my finger around inside there and, uh, stopped your heart from getting crushed, but you know, no big deal. Lou Grover: No, brother, it was disgusting. Danny Williams: Did he wash his hands at least? Tani Rey: You know, time was really of the essence. Danny Williams: He didn't wash his hands. Steve McGarrett: You're such a baby. You gonna be a baby about this? Danny Williams: Baby? Steve McGarrett: Here, let me tell you something. The fact is, if I didn't put my finger inside of you, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. You know? Eric Russo: Wow. Thanks for that image. Trivia * The infant playing Kono Kalakaua and Adam Noshimuri's baby is Ian Anthony Dale's real child. * Kimee Balmilero was credited, but does not appear. Cast |- |Eric Russo |Andrew Lawrence |Danny Williams’s nephew and a crime lab specialist. |- |Grace Williams |Erika Brown |Danny Williams's daughter and first born child. |- |Charles William |Joey Defore |Danny Williams's Son, and second born child. |- |Dr. Keller |Bradley White |The surgeon who talked Steve though operating on Danny |- |Sergeant Bullock |Kevin Daniels |The leader of the bomb squad |- |Fire Chief |Mike Buck |The Fire Chief References Category:Season 8 (2010) Category:Episodes (New) Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Holiday Episode